


A Forked Branch

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Introspection, Multi, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Had Holly lived, Hazel's life might have been very different. There had been such a strong connection between Holly and Hyzenthlay, unnaturally so it could have been said, but then Hazel's own pull towards Clover had been as unlikely.
Relationships: Clover/Hazel, Clover/Hazel/Hyzenthlay, Clover/Hyzenthlay, Hazel/Hyzenthlay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Forked Branch

Had Holly lived, Hazel's life might have been very different. There had been such a strong connection between Holly and Hyzenthlay, unnaturally so it could have been said, but then Hazel's own pull towards Clover had been as unlikely. A shut-away doe, half visible through a cage, one whose name he hadn't known when they first saw each other... Hazel could have never imagined, before that sight.

But then, he had certainly not imagined leaving the warren where he had been born, before Fiver's visions urged. He had followed his brother and found his own unexpected ability to lead. Gathered an unlikely band, misfits and owsla. As well as taken a doe from a warren where rabbits sang under harsh rule.

After all that, making a life with two does who cared as much for each other was a small strangeness. Sometimes, gropingly, Hazel imagined a forked branch with a strong vine twining across from one to the other. That was the shape, he thought, dimly. Each of the three of them bound to the others. Himself and Clover, Clover and Hyzenthlay after Efrafa, then gradually, out of grief and into peacetime, himself and Hyzenthlay. The three of them together.


End file.
